


Memories

by EvilAngel413



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: (not really creative I know), Angst, By A Lot, Childhood Friends, Dream's Clayton, Flashbacks, Friends Reunion, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, It's just fluff guys, M/M, Mentioning of Sapnap and George, Random points in the timeline, Sappy, Second chapter whoop whoop bois, Techno's David, Techno's kinda self deprecating ngl, There's more to tell about Techno's character but... Naaah, They're still Youtubers but their careers are kinda different, Thirsting Dream, This boy so thirsty somone hand him a glass of water, Three different ideas in one fic, Timeline is fucked again, Usage of not-real names, Your Honor Dream is the best supportive boyfriend Techno could ask for, it's ANGSTIER, well mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilAngel413/pseuds/EvilAngel413
Summary: It's a really wonderful, but bizzare thing to meet your childhood friend again. Especially, when you knew him for almost four years under different "name".disclaimer: (i'm going to put it in every one of my fanfictions) i'm not shipping real people and i'm sure as hell not going to force them into a relationship, i'm (mostly) not using real life characteristics of them, i'm shipping their personas, all this is just for fun, i know that they're just a good friends and that's great, let it stay like this, most of those fanfics are just ideas i've come up with and decide to make them into stories with characters based off of these people and their personas, i really, really don't want them to fuck and/or date, that would be grossif a Big Man himself comes down, slaps me in the face and calls me a nerd, i'll take this down
Relationships: Technoblade/Dream
Comments: 10
Kudos: 363





	1. Charm

**Author's Note:**

> me: yeah maybe i'll reach the 2000 word count  
> also me: and then i oop-  
> sorry guys my hand just slipped and there's water everywhere ahahaha  
> also this is like, three completely different fanfiction ideas i had but made into a one  
> anyways hope u enjoy

_"It's been a long time, hasn't it?"_

_“Definitely too long.”_

~*~*~*~

Meeting people "from the Internet" in real life was always an exciting experience for Dream. The voices that sounded so alive, all those facial expressions that made jokes funnier, the subtle body language that allowed to read someone’s emotions, the friendly hugs and playful nudges - it was all amazing and wonderful to experience.

But what you usually don't expect is to meet up, face to face, with a person you knew really well in childhood. With a person who was your best friend, the person who was always eager to play with you, the person that cheered you up when needed and vice versa. With a person that had to move almost 14 years ago.

But life is an awfully funny thing and now he was thirsting over the same guy that managed to steal his heart all those years ago when they were merely ten-year-old kids.

Despite all this time and so many changes, some things have remained the same.

The lightness and grace that the boy always showed, shone as he danced on the dancefloor to the rhythm of the catchy, energetic music. Confident, although gentle and fluid movements that hypnotized the blonde, who couldn’t (and certainly didn’t want to) take his eyes off this charming man. The alabaster skin, which didn’t see much of the sun, was covered with beads of sweat, shimmering in the colourful lights of the disco. The changes to his figure were obvious - he was much taller (although still shorter than the blonde), his shoulders were wider, and his body was better built than the last time he saw him. However, he retained a little bit of boyish delicacy and slenderness, despite gaining some curves here and there. 

Dark, slightly worn shorts covered the bottom of the pink-haired man enough to leave the green-eyed man unsatisfied. However, a pale pink shirt with three-quarter-sleeve, four buttons left open at the top, showed glimpses of smooth, pale skin. It was some sort of compensation.

A long necklace with a blue gemstone and two leather ones with simple pendants bounced merrily to the beat of the man's movements, and a few gold bracelets on his forearms clanked with excitement. Metallic, delicate chains attached to the belt loops of his shorts bounced off his thigh, jingling carelessly with every movement. Pink headband with pig ears and a small, golden crown rested on his head. White cotton knee socks wrapped tightly around the milky thighs and black sneakers with fancy pink patterns complemented the charm of the simple outfit.

He had naturally full cheeks with his cheekbones set high, but his jawline was sharp, giving his face a slightly stern expression. The cool, ice-blue eyes were framed by long, dark lashes that would make any woman envy him. The boy looked lazily around the room and the other partygoers with his eyes half-lidded. Then he closed them, enjoying the moment. Small, slightly upturned nose gave his face a slightly pugnacious expression. Full, rose lips were parted slightly, as he was lip-syncing the lyrics of the song. Dream wondered if they would be as soft as they looked if he had kissed him.

Peach-toned hair was tied in a sloppy, low ponytail. Despite this, the fluffy, thick curls with lighter and darker strands were completely dishevelled. They were so different from the dark brown ones he had when they were kids. It wasn't a bad change and the blonde would be a liar if he said that it doesn't suit him. 

Dream didn't know that Techno was a “social butterfly” type - he was dancing on the dancefloor, not caring about other people or their opinions; Although by the light blush dusting the pinkette’s cheeks and the nose, Dream guessed that it was mostly the alcohol's doing. The lights streamed over his perfect silhouette, emphasizing all these qualities to the delight of the green-eyed man. 

He heard George and Sapnap trying to say something to him, but he couldn't hear them - he was far too gone. He felt as if the whole universe stopped in its tracks for everyone except for him and the object of his adoration.  
Techno spun gracefully one more time - the movement looked like it was in slow motion - unintentionally turning his head in Dream's direction. He slowly opened his eyes, meeting the intense stare of the dark green ones with his baby blue.

It took only one glare for both of them to understand everything.

~*~*~*~

_"You've changed quite a lot, you know?"_

 _"Can say the same thing about you,_ Clayton _."_

_There was a low chuckle from the blonde._

_"Maybe we can... Go over to my place? You know, to catch up with all those years, just like old friends?"_

_'Please don't think I'm desperate' even though he totally was._

_The pinkette only chuckled softly, staring at him intensively with those cold eyes. He got a hold of a green hoodie and pulled the taller man closer, leaning to his ear and whispering with a smirk._

_"Just admit that you want to fuck me and we can go."_

~*~*~*~

"Why did you dye it pink?"

Dream asked quietly, lazily twisting a single strand of pink hair around his index finger, keeping his other hand on Techno’s back. He looked gently at the other man who was laying on top of him, looking at something on his phone with half-lidded eyes. The dim light coming from the screen illuminated his face, showing the slight shadows under the boy's eyes. The rose-coloured hair was lying in lush waves on the blue-eyed man's back, slightly tickling the blonde's hand. Slender fingers with black painted nails stopped typing on the keyboard and after a moment of hesitation, the pink-haired man clicked something before turning the screen off.

"Well, at first it was just a dare," the boy extended his hand with the phone towards the bedside table closer to him, putting the device down "and then I kinda, came to like it." 

Dream watched closely as Techno rose to his eye level, resting his hands on the blonde's chest. Part of the pink hair cascaded over his shoulders, framing his almost angelic face. The green-eyed man slid the hand that he was keeping on his back, stopping near the waist level of the shorter man. The quilt sliding off his body showed a bit of pale, naked skin.

"Why do you ask, do I look bad?" He asked with a neutral expression, but even with his monotone, dead inside voice, Dream could _feel_ his insecurity. The porcelain face was bathed in the pale moonlight that was breaking into the room through an unobstructed balcony window. It gave him some sort of purity, holiness and innocence as if they hadn’t lost themselves in the pleasure and heat of their bodies recently. Cold, almond-shaped eyes stared at him intently, waiting for a reply. The slight blush on his cheeks added some colour to his face.

Anyone looking at Techno's face would’ve thought that it didn’t really matter to him, perhaps he was even bored - but Dream knew that the truth was a bit different. The way his eyebrows furrowed gently, almost imperceptible when he was thinking about something intensely. The way his lips pursed slightly when he was nervous. This little spark of worry in his eyes. All these little details that might escape someone else's attention - Dream knew them perfectly. He chuckled softly and moved some strands of hair away from his face, cupping the pink-haired boy's cheek with his hand. Techno leaned slightly into the warm touch, locking his eyes with dark green ones and Dream smiled warmly, his heartbeat skipped. He leaned slightly towards the other man, kissing him softly on his forehead.

"Nah, it looks really good, especially with these long hair." The green-eyed boy was caressing his cheek, until Techno looked away bashfully and went back to lying on the blonde, snuggling into him slightly. One of Dream's hands returned to its previous place, lazily drawing circles on the pinkette's back with a finger. The other wandered to the fluffy curls, combing them gently with his fingers.

The taller boy always loved to play with it. In his opinion, it seemed like a quite intimate activity for both of them. Something that helped them relax. Something to be occupied with for hours, while talking about whatever comes to mind. Something that allowed them to let their guard down and be vulnerable in each other's presence.

Dream heard a soft huff from Techno, "You really like playing with my hair, huh." He didn't sound irritated in the slightest; it was more amused than anything else. The green-eyed man only replied with a soft snort.

"Don't act like you don't enjoy this too," the blue-eyed man knew that there was a pleased smirk on his lips, he didn't even have to look at him. The blonde shifted slightly, making himself more comfortable, but he was still holding Techno in his arms. "Remember that time when your hamster died and I was trying to calm you down? You ended up falling asleep on me because I was playing with your hair." The shorter man huffed, but he smiled wistfully, even though that memory shouldn't be pleasant.

"Yeah..." He answered shortly and sighed slightly. His thoughts wandered to another place and he chuckled lightly. He turned so that he was lying chest to chest with the green-eyed man, resting his chin on his hands so that he could look at the other man. Dream raised one eyebrow up and tilted his head slightly to the side. Techno found it extra-cute and his smile widened a little, comparing him to a sweet puppy in his mind.

"What?" The blonde asked, slightly confused, frowning a little bit; nevertheless, he continued to play with rose strands.

"Remember when I said that frogs sucked and you got angry and said that pigs are dumb?" A look of confusion flashed on Dream's face before the small lightbulb above his head lighted up. The understanding appeared in his eyes as a gentle smile was put on his face. Techno continued "And then we had this big argument and we didn't say a word to each other for a whole weekend. After that we just burst into tears, mumbling 'I'm so sorry, please forgive me!'." He was imitating the child's voice dramatically as he said the last words,trying to still sound serious. Dream couldn’t help himself as he burst out laughing, filling the room with a sound similar to a tea kettle. A faint blush appeared on his cheeks and his eyes glazed slightly because of the intense laughter. Techno just watched him closely, chuckling a little, until the green-eyed boy calmed down and wiped away the tears that were gathering in the corners of his eyes.

"Of course I do," he said with a slight chuckle and he tangled his fingers in the pink curls, enjoying their extraordinary softness. "I also remember when we used to play as the prince and the knight. I was supposed to protect you, but you were always the one defeating the monster." He smiled in nostalgia, Techno only snorted with the corners of his mouth slightly raised.

“I just knew that you wouldn't be able to do that,” he said nonchalantly, tilting his head to the side as he pouted. Dream rolled his eyes, sighing with a small smile tugging on his lips and he shook his head. He withdrew his hand and joined it to the other one on the pinkette’s back as he was making slow, calming movements. Techno relaxed thanks to the blonde's touch when he was looking at him calmly as time passed lazily.

"You know, after I moved here, I've noticed a stray cat wandering around the neighbourhood," Dream broke the silence, staring ahead thoughtfully "He had this really gorgeous, blue eyes, fluffy brown fur and he didn't wear a collar, so I took him in and named him Prince." the green-eyed man continued, while the pink-haired man’s eyes widened, perking up a little. Even though he wasn't facing him directly, he saw the small smirk plastered on the blonde's face. "Because he reminded me of someone even more charming." The taller man ended, looking down at the other boy. Calm, baby blue eyes met the sympathetic, deep green ones with some brown accents. Techno felt butterflies in his stomach and the warmth spreading throughout his body. He quickly averted his gaze away from the blonde and huffed pretentiously with a slightly sour face, trying not to show his embarrassment. 

"That's kinda cringe, you moron." He quickly returned to lying on Dream so that the latter could only see pink curls. The boy felt an intense blush appearing on his cheeks and a smile successfully fighting its way onto his lips. He’s definitely not going to mention the fact that he named his dog Clay (of course before he found out that Dream was Clayton, especially _his Clayton_ ). The green-eyed boy only laughed lightheartedly at the blue-eyed man's reaction, returning his hand to play with pink curls lazily.

The minutes passed slowly and the two of them were just lying peacefully in the bed. The room was filled with a comfortable silence, interrupted only by the sounds of vehicles outside, passing by from time to time. The blonde was lost in thoughts, although he wasn’t focused on anything particularly. He was still busy with the other man’s hair when he decided to break the silence with one of the out-of-place questions.

"What if I dye my hair green?" Silence answered him. He waited for a moment, knowing that Techno could get moody sometimes. A few minutes passed and Dream frowned slightly when all he could hear was the pink-haired's calm breathing. He looked at him, shifting his position slightly, and discovered with relief that the other man was sound asleep. The green-eyed smiled slightly and placed a small kiss on top of his head, to which he only received a quiet, sleepy purr and carefully pulled the Techno a little closer to him. The blonde wrapped his arms around the blue-eyed man with a satisfied sigh, and the boy cuddled up to him with ease.

~*~*~*~

_"So, how was your life after moving to California?"_

_"Oh, you know, pretty normal. Graduated school with top scores. Got into college. My mom got sick. I got kicked out of college. Got depressed and self-destructive. Went on the therapy for some years. Got in and out of two shitty relationships. The usual adulthood."_

~*~*~*~

The first thing Dream felt after waking up was the lack of warmth and the presence of another person next to him. He shuddered slightly and covered himself with the duvet a little more as a light breeze brushed his bare skin. He lazily opened his eyes, first one, then the another, slowly lifting his eyelids as he was adjusting to the bright light filling the bedroom. He only caught the sight of empty space next to him, but the pillow was still slightly dented, indicating that someone was lying here recently. The blonde lazily rolled over on his back, rising to a sitting position and stretched his arms up. He let the blanket wrapping him slide down to hip-level as his hands fell freely at his sides. He yawned softly, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the remnants of sleep, and half-consciously looked around, trying to spot the familiar figure with pink hair.

Techno was nowhere to be found, but his clothes were still draped over the back of the chair. Dream huffed quietly, and with a slight reluctance, he pushed back the covers, shifting his legs to the other side of the bed. He bent down, reaching for the clothes scattered on the floor nearby, and stood up, quickly sorting the clothes into the ones that were wearable and the ones that definitely should be washed. He noticed the absence of his green hoodie, but he only shrugged, not paying much attention to it right now. He picked up a few things and started getting dressed when he heard the sound of water coming from the bathroom - one mystery was solved. A gentle smile spread over his lips as he quickly threw on a loose, white T-shirt and then began a search for his iconic hoodie. He checked on the back of the chair, under the Techno clothes, searched through the only wardrobe in the room, examined the drawers of the dresser carefully. He bent to peer under the bed, even checked behind curtains and furniture, looking around the whole room thoroughly.

Nothing. As if it disappeared in thin air.

The green-eyed boy growled quietly in frustration, straightening up with a puzzled expression. Literally yesterday he was wearing it, he remembered that he had tossed it carelessly near the chair the night before, and yet it was nowhere to be found. Before he continued his search, he heard the sound of the water stop and the bathroom door opened with a silent creak. Dream sighed softly, the corners of his mouth slightly rising. The blonde turned his head towards the entrance to the room as he heard light, quiet footsteps approaching.

“David, have you seen my hoo-” he trailed off immediately as the slim figure of his boyfriend appeared in the doorframe. White, cotton knee socks with a single pink stripe, reaching barely above the knee, hugged porcelain skin tightly. The loose rosy curls still matted from sleep framed his face with delicate waves and softening his usually sharp features. He was wearing an oversized, lime hoodie with long sleeves hiding his hands. It was reaching the middle of his thighs, leaving only a tiny scrap of alabaster skin visible between the hem of the clothing and the material of the knee-high socks. The way it hung loosely over his body made him look so delicate, _so vulnerable_ , made the taller man just wanted to wrap his arms around him and never let him go. 

So to say, at the moment of Techno’s arrival, all of Dream's irritation had evaporated rapidly.

_God, he was breathtaking._

“What,” Techno asked quietly, giving the blonde a weird stare. Only then Dream caught himself with his jaw dropped and noticed that he was staring at Techno with a dumbstruck expression. He hurriedly closed his mouth and gulped, feeling a sudden dryness in his throat.

“Huh?” Maybe he was playing dumb, or maybe he was seriously dumb. The pink-haired boy only huffed in amusement, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

“Why are you staring at me?” he asked, squinting his eyes slightly and looking intensely at the blonde when his posture changed into more defensive. The taller man blinked several times as the meaning of his boyfriend's words just came to him.

“Oh,” Dream said shortly and _Dear God how much he wanted to just punch himself for sounding like an utter fool._ Despite that he only chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck. “Oh, it’s- it’s just that you, umm…” he cleared his throat and shifted from foot to foot, as his lips formed a slightly dreamy smile. “You look absolutely fucking adorable.”

If he hadn't been watching the pink-haired man so carefully, admiring his beauty, he would’ve probably missed the flash of the surprise that appeared on Techno’s face for a moment. However, as soon as it appeared, it was quickly replaced by a neutral expression and a soft rosy blush adorning pale cheeks. Techno hummed quietly, fidgeting a little bit with long sleeves of the hoodie.

"Well, I guess I'll keep it then," he said nonchalantly and turned on his heel, but Dream managed to catch a slight smile that was gracing his lips. "Now come on, nerd, I'm hungry" he added briefly and started walking towards the kitchen. The blonde couldn't help a soft laugh escaping from his lips as he shook his head. He quickly caught up with Techno, walking beside him. 

"Then why didn't you just make breakfast?" The taller man asked with amusement in his voice, watching Techno snicker quietly. 

"Because you're a far better cook," the pink-haired boy answered shortly and shook his head with disbelief as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Dream only chuckled quietly, accepting the role assigned to him as they both strolled to the kitchen.

~*~*~*~

Being Techno's boyfriend had proven to be both a great challenge and even a greater pleasure. He discovered that behind this pretty face of his old friend was the same charming personality. What was new though, is that he was a lot more mysterious, distrustful and that it was difficult to make him talk. But were all those nights of convincing, supporting and being here for him worth?

Of- _fucking_ -course.


	2. Insecurity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno agreed on one night stand, but Dream offered unconditional love.

_“I thought that the identical, tea kettle wheeze is just a coincidence.”_

_“Thought the same about your cute laugh.”_

~*~*~*~

You never quite know what you've been missing until it appears in your life again - at least that was the case for Techno.

Chaotically styled, short hair that changed the color depending on the light in the room and time of the day - for now, it was dark gold, with a few lighter strands standing out. The masculine, yet delicate, handsome features as if he was created by the hand of Michelangelo himself. The Sun-kissed skin and high-set cheekbones adorned with a cluster of tiny freckles. His beautiful, warm smile that could ignite even the coldest, most hardened hearts. A well-built and sculpted body, visible even when wearing loose clothes - the effect of many years of training and practices. Broad shoulders and arms whose embrace he could spend days in. The way his dark green eyes with brown accents shone with happiness whenever he was among friends or how they scrunched up when he was laughing.

Until he heard that joyful, wheezing laughter and a gentle, charming giggle live again, the pink-haired man didn’t know how sad and gray his life was without him.

His heart ached with sorrow as he was looking with adoration at the laughing blonde - he knew perfectly well that he would never be his.

He doesn’t deserve him.

Dream wiped the tears swelling in the corners of his eyes with the back of his hand, as the laughter died slowly and their friends started talking about various topics again. The taller man sighed deeply, calming his breathing, and Techno couldn’t help staring at him, as if he was some sort of the divine image. The green-eyed man noticed the intense stare of the pink-haired man, who hurriedly averted the gaze with slight embarrassment, cursing himself in his mind that he was caught. The worry on Dream's face didn’t go unnoticed to the attention of the blue-eyed man, and he bit his bottom lip nervously.

“Everything okay, Techno?” Of course this caring, loveable bastard would notice him staring and ask about his well being. Of course, he would use this gentle, worried tone, dedicated only to his closest ones, so different from the usually cheerful and careless one. Of course, he would put his hand gently on his shoulder to comfort him, even though it gave the total opposite effect because of the pinkette’s stupid, little crush. Techno quickly dismissed him with a wave of his hand, catching a flash of hurt on Dream’s face out of the corner of his eye. He felt the knot in his stomach tighten, but he forced himself to bring a slight smile to his face and look at his (still worried) friend.

“Yeah,” he lied.

Nothing was okay.

At least not without him.

~*~*~*~

_“You’re so obnoxious, you haven’t changed in the slightest.”_

_“You’re so lovely, you haven’t changed in the slightest.”_

_There’s a quiet snort._

_“Man, you’re so sappy.”_

_“But you love it.”_

~*~*~*~

Desire.

This was one of the feelings that made Techno feel truly alive for a while, only for him to fall into a catatonic state later. He felt emotional numbness, and he acted apathetic as if he didn’t care about anything and anyone.

It was one of the feelings that made his life somewhat better, made it a little more colorful for a short while. Nothing lasts forever, and all good things come to an end - he knew it, and he had come to terms with it a long time ago. He enjoyed something as long as it lasted, and when it ended, he didn't miss it and lamented over it. That was his mindset.

However, this time it was a bit different.

Soft, velvety curls tickled slender fingers tangled in hair. The warmth of eager bodies, continually pressing against each other. Heavy sighs and hot breaths mixing together. Eyes, glowing in the dim light, gaze so intense and meaningful that no words were needed. The heat of frantic, wet and hungry kisses as if they were long lost lovers (oh the irony). Caressing touches and desperate embraces, as if they feared the other person would disappear.

A new spark appeared.

It was something he didn't feel for a long time, and he wasn't quite sure if he was still able to handle it again.

Dream moved away from Techno slightly, still keeping his hands firmly on his hips and pressing him against the wall. The pink-haired boy huffed quietly, feeling the loss of the heat on his lips. He forced himself to raise his eyelids and look at the blonde, his expression remained neutral, but the stare was pleading. The green-eyed man looked with pure adoration in baby blue eyes, returning his gaze with such intensity that the shorter man felt his throat go dry. He swallowed as his cheeks flushed a little (he thought that he had been deprived of the ability to blush in such situations a long time ago). Dream cupped his face softly, running his thumb gently over his swollen lips, and the pink-haired man had never felt such intense feelings before. The green-eyed man sighed with contentment and smiled sheepishly.

“You’re the most beautiful, stunning person I’ve ever known,” the blonde said with sincerity in his eyes and voice. 

Techno's heart sunk.

Of course, he would only see looks in him. It was a bittersweet realisation that it was the only reason why anyone would be interested in him. That it was the only thing, he could offer to anybody, his face and his body. He didn’t even know why he still hoped that maybe someone would love him and want him for something else.

The spark faded.

He wanted to hear those words again, even though they hurt so much.

He wanted to kiss those sweet lips again, even though he could feel the tears burning under his eyelids.

He wanted something more.

Something long-lasting.

All good things come to an end - but in this case, it just hurt so much.

~*~*~*~

_“You don’t need to pretend to care and act like a lovestruck fool.” ___

___His smile faded quickly, giving away to slight sadness and worry. Techno cursed himself in his mind._ _ _

___“But what if I am nothing more than a lovestruck fool and I really do care?”___

__~*~*~*~_ _

__He woke up in a cold sweat. His heart was beating at a maddening pace, threatening to jump out of his chest, and his fists were clenched tightly around the material of the bedding. He was breathing heavily, despite the lack of any physical exertion and just waking up from the nightmare. His frantic gaze wandered across the room he didn’t recognize at first with panic creeping in the corners of his mind. However, the soft snore coming from his right side brought him back to his senses. He turned his head slightly in that direction, noticing the blond hair and bareback of the other man. Oh yeah, he was in Dream's room. He sighed quietly in relief, tangling his fingers in pink curls and tugging at them a little, as he closed his tired eyes._ _  


__It wasn't the first time waking up in the middle of the night because of the nightmares, and it wouldn't be the last, probably. He's gotten quite used to it, usually not sleeping through the whole night until one day his body just refuses to work correctly and shuts down completely. Techno felt a slight shiver coming down his spine, and he shuddered, wrapping his arms around himself for comfort. Perhaps it was just his imagination, or the room was actually getting colder. Nevertheless, he cautiously moved the covers, being careful not to make a noise or accidentally nudge the man next to him. He put his feet on the ground, shivering as he felt the coldness of the floor. He scanned the room once again, but he didn’t even spare a glance at the blonde, before sighing silently._ _

__“Techno? Why are you awake, something happened?” Dream’s voice reached him, and Techno immediately froze in place; despite the green-eyed man sounding sleepy, he also seemed genuinely worried, and the blue-eyed man gulped, feeling a knot tightening in his stomach. He cursed himself in his mind for making such a fuss and waking up the blonde._ _

__“Nothing really, just had a bad dream, that’s all,” he turned around to dismiss him with the wave of a hand, but he stopped for a second when he saw the other man sitting up. Even though he just woke up, his gaze was bright and gleaming in the limited light. Concern and worry were clearly visible on his face as he watched Techno's face and posture closely._ _

__“You look quite bothered, is everything alright?” Green eyes wandered a little lower, and the pink-haired man looked where Dream’s eyes were focused; just then he noticed that his own hands were trembling. He quickly grabbed his hands, turning his head away from Dream so that his face was covered with a curtain of pink curls. He bit his lip until he felt a metallic taste in his mouth._ _

__“It’s okay, I’ve dealt with that several times already, I’ll take care of myself, don’t worry” he heard his voice tremble and he took a sharp breath. The pinkette started getting out of the bed quickly again just to be stopped by the firm grip on his wrist. He turned to the blonde with slight confusion and irritation bumbling in his chest only to see a determination glistening in dark green eyes._ _

__“No, it’s not okay, Techno. It’s not fucking okay” in the blonde’s tone there wasn’t any hint of his usual playfulness, which took Techno by surprise. Dream loosened the grip on the blue-eyed boy's wrist but still held his hand. “You don’t have to-” the taller man shook his head. “No, you shouldn’t have to deal with that alone. You just said it’s not the first time.”_ _

__“Yeah, that’s why I know how to deal with that,” the pink-haired man started pretentiously, trying to keep his voice calm and confident. Despite his heart beating madly in his chest, he tried to keep his face stony and gasped softly “Go back to sleep, I don’t want you to worry and-”_ _

__“How do you expect me not to worry?” Green eyes cut him off, looking into his eyes with stubbornness painted on his face and Techno pursed his lips into a thin line, trying to keep the neutral facade. “Nightmares are scary, yet you brush it off like it’s nothing.” Dream got up and approached the shorter man, kneeling on the edge of the bed. He took both delicate, smaller hands into his larger ones, and a slight shiver ran down the blue-eyed man’s spine when he felt the comforting warmth._ _

__“I want and need to worry about you because apparently, you can't do that yourself." The blonde smiled weakly, trying to make the atmosphere a bit less tense, but seeing Techno still confused, as he was fighting with himself, he returned to the worried expression. "I love you and I don’t want you to go through this pain alone.” He stared at him pleadingly, grip on his hands was still firm, but not enough to leave any bruise. “Please, David. Let me be here for you, let me be by your side no matter what.”_ _

__He had no idea when the tears started to fall, but as soon as he began tearing up, all the walls collapsed instantly, just like a house of cards. At first, he sniffed once as some tears ran down his cheek, and before he could notice, his whole frame was shaking because of held back emotions. Small, barely audible whimpers turned into full-on sobs, and little wet streaks on his cheeks turned into waterfalls. The next thing he felt was a pair of arms, wrapping around him tightly, bringing him back to bed as gently as possible. They were sitting, surrounded by tangled bedding, with Dream hugging him, close to his chest, holding him for his dear life. He was rubbing circles on his back calmly, letting him cry as warm tears dropped onto the blonde’s skin until he let him go for a moment. The pinkette looked at the blonde, eyes filled with confusion and tears, but then felt warm hands cupping his face softly. The green-eyed man was gently wiping tears with thumbs as he rested his forehead against Techno’s for comfort, whispering “Everything’s okay now, I’m here, baby.” It only made the blue-eyed boy cry more, and after a while, they came back to snuggling. Dream was there for him, whispering quiet words of support and something among the lines of “I got you now, I won’t let anything happen to you.” And as cliche as that sounded, it made him feel better - not good enough for him to calm down, but he knew everything was going to be okay. He knew that he’s safe now and there’s nothing that can change that._ _

__Because Dream is always going to be there for him._ _

__And for the first time in his life, Techno felt truly loved._ _

**Author's Note:**

> it started as "dream thirsting over techno because why the fuck not" and ended as "two sentimental dorks go through their problems, being cute and pining", music have power, people
> 
> ~~i'm planing on doing second, more angsty chapter but not sure, not sure~~  
>  oops, here it goes haha
> 
> link to chill 'n cool dreamnoblade discord server, ya'll can catch me and other nice peeps here  
> https://discord.gg/qDRBVNxC3T


End file.
